


冬日（Winter）

by yiduwandering



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 他每天与他共度十七分钟。他们在同一家咖啡店买饮料，在同一个路口等绿灯，沿着台阶走向同一个地铁站。然后，他们就在站台上分道扬镳，绿间朝一个方向坐车，而那个神秘的黑发男人朝相反的方向。对于被孤独和消极所扭曲的生活，绿间已经彻底厌烦了…………所以他决定做一些改变。





	冬日（Winter）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059064) by [spatialsoloist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spatialsoloist/pseuds/spatialsoloist). 



所谓的开始其实并不存在。

绿间不知道他们的日程是从什么时候开始重叠的，也不知道自己从何时起才注意到了这一点，不过当他离开办公室，走下楼梯，走进大厅里那间宁静的咖啡厅时，那个黑发的英俊男人总是已经排在队伍里，静静地望着菜单了。每天，他穿的衣服都有着不一样的颜色——但他的穿着不像赤司每天穿的那样昂贵，也不像黄濑从欧洲买来的那样时尚。白衬衫，灰夹克，棕夹克，红领带，方格领带。爵士乐从墙上的音响里流泻出来，咖啡和水果的味道在狭小的空间里到处飘荡，那英俊的男人在绿间走进来时看了他一眼，对他笑了笑。

他们一起排着队，没有交谈。

黑子现在已经记住绿间要点的饮品了（红茶，加奶和半勺糖，最后在上面加一点薄荷），但另一个人喜欢尝试新东西，只不过每次都让黑子放上他最爱的白巧克力碎末。夏天他点芒果法布奇诺*，冬天则要加奶油的咖啡，或者热可可，有时也会要一大杯果奶。想到那里面含的糖分，绿间忍不住要皱鼻子了。说他无趣也罢，他就是不喜欢改变自己的日常生活。

黑子给绿间的热饮盖上盖子，礼貌地点头递过。火神正忙着把一袋香草精倒进厨房深处一个复杂的机器里，没顾上冲他怪笑。他接过杯子，把小费放在柜台上的玻璃鱼缸里，然后跟在黑发男人后面走出了店门。

他们在人行道上肩并肩地走着。十二月了，还没有下雪，但气温已经降了下来，寒风刺骨。要是前几天没从衣柜里翻出这双皮手套的话，绿间的手指都可能冻僵。在他旁边，黑发男人半张脸埋在深红色的围巾里，走过一家理发店，一间小书屋，一家意大利餐馆，还有一家甜品店，时不时呼出一口白气。

他们在路口停下，等着红灯变绿。野草从他们脚边地砖的缝隙里冒出头来。

汽车从他们身边呼啸而过，一群人急冲冲地走来，绿间被挤到了一边，肩膀撞到了那个黑发男人。绿间高一些，有195公分，而另一个人只到他的肩膀。他半长的黑发直直的垂下来，绿间想他大概花了不少工夫不让它们挡住脸，不过还是有几缕不听话的头发总是垂在太阳穴旁边，他觉得这真是好看。

那人的银色眸子看了过来，但接着绿灯亮了，那群人挟裹着他们两人向前，于是绿间的视线转向前方，抓着杯子的手紧了紧。

下到地铁站的楼梯上，人们拥挤着上上下下，绿间甚至没办法偷看那人，这是一天里他最不喜欢的一部分。每天要做的事情搅成一团，推挤着他穿过旋转门，挤上电梯，现在又推着他走下站台。他从没误过车，地铁在他站定后一分钟就会来。

地底的隧道黑暗空荡，地下难闻的空气混杂着烟味，香水味和油腻的外卖食物的味道，侵入了他的鼻孔。中学生靠在柱子上划着手机，自我中心的女人大声地打着电话，疲惫的中年职员们愁眉苦脸地望着铁轨边墙上闪过的广告。地铁进站的时候，刺眼的白光切断了黑漆漆的隧道，冷空气和尖利的电子音一起涌了过来。上车的人群往前走着，下车的人们拼命往下挤，趁此机会，绿间最后回头看了一眼。

那个黑发男人正站在站台的另一边，准备登上那列开往相反方向的车。想到这里，他感觉异常地孤独。

他上了车。

车门关闭，列车启动，乘客们拉住了扶手。地铁在纵横交错的地下世界疾驰着，将一些人带回家，同时将另一些人带向远方。

而绿间真太郎哪里都不会去。

他看了看表。

今天，就像过去的每一天一样，他和那个神秘的黑发男人共度了十七分钟。

 

+

 

他从没想过自己能和青峰大辉这样的人聊得来。其实也说不上聊得来，只是绿间觉得自己还挺能忍受那个无礼又吵闹的家伙的。每周五晚上，他们在一家叫Zone的酒吧见面，那里离绿间的公寓只有一个街区远。这只是他们两人都无意促成，却不知怎地延续下来的事情中的一件。

“非得在早上八点开会的人就该被碾爆。”青峰抱怨着，一口气喝干了杯中的威士忌。他比平常喝得要多一点，但是绿间被自己点的清酒灌得半醉了，懒得提醒他。酒吧里低声交谈的声音听起来很舒服。

“哈，我只是很高兴终于到周末了，说不定明天晚上我还能喝个痛快呢。”

“我想某人应该没有闲钱一直喝酒，青峰。”绿间推推鼻梁上的眼镜，怒道。青峰丢给他一个坏笑。

“喔，你又有新项目了？当大股东还真是辛苦啊，赚那么多钱。你是不是还有个棒呆了的办公室？准备好勾搭小秘书了吗？”

“我的工作可不像看起来那么风光。”绿间拉下了脸。他想象着穿着紧身衬衫和铅笔裙的窈窕女郎，但这幅画面很快被那个黑发男人取代了。

青峰打了个酒嗝，伸出一根手指勾住了绿间的下巴：“是吗，”他含混地说，“做资深合伙人有这么糟？”

在帝光集团做资深合伙人，就意味着要服从赤司征十郎的一切要求。赤司倒不是那种毫无理智的人，他只是控制欲太强了。还意味着要和黄濑打交道，他每天都迟到，还喜欢把午休时间拖长半个小时，哪怕在其他人都昏昏欲睡的那段时间他也总是很有活力地制造着噪音。那还意味着要看一摞又一摞的文件，面对早上九点就被待回复的消息挤满了的收件箱，规划和确认每一个项目，还要找出并开除那些不称职的人。那意味着疲惫，意味着每周五晚上都出去喝酒，意味着哪怕绿间觉得那个和他在一幢大楼上班的黑发男人是他见过的最美好的人，他也没法和他开始些什么，因为他害怕自己会被迫放弃他。

他又喝了一口酒，然后改口对青峰说：“也没有吧，我挺喜欢我的工作的。”

在吧台后面，领结歪斜的酒保恹恹地调起了下一杯酒。

 

+

 

这个月的第二周下起了雪。闹钟在七点准时响起，绿间醒来，望着他空荡荡冷清清的公寓的天花板。他坐起身来，扯掉身上温暖的毯子，打了个哆嗦。他摸索着戴上眼镜，晃进洗手间，刷牙，刮胡子，把头发梳好。他一边做早饭一边给母亲打电话，聊了聊天气，工作，他的妹妹，还有另一些乱七八糟的事情。他一个人在客厅吃早饭，看了会儿新闻，然后把频道调到了晨间占卜，边听运势排名边刷盘子。他穿上西装，把公文包收拾好，检查了两遍手机信息，穿上大衣，戴上围巾和手套，离开了家。

他在早高峰的人潮中上了地铁。他从街边的小摊向猫嘴男和沉默男买了一份早报。他走进大厅里的咖啡店，和值早班的伊月打了个招呼。绿间早上喝印度香料茶。他付了钱，留下了小费，然后乘电梯上楼。他走进办公室的那一刻，就和眼泪汪汪的黄濑撞了个满怀。

“小绿间！”金发男人拽着他的胳膊哀求道，“你得帮帮我！”

“不要，”绿间条件反射式地说，“我这次绝对不会再卷进你惹的麻烦里了。”

“你好过分！”两人拉拉扯扯地穿过格子间中间的狭窄过道，绕过茶水间，进了绿间的办公室。绿间拉着张脸，有时候黄濑满嘴抱怨，效率低得令人发指，但他也同样非常会劝诱别人，还有一肚子鬼点子。如果绿间不好好防备的话，他又会不知不觉地被扯进另一个疯狂的计划里。

“你难道没有工作要做吗？”他挂好自己的外套，严厉地问，“我可以想起四件你上周就该完成，但现在还没做好的事情。”

“啊，那倒是，不过最近还有别的事情嘛！”黄濑的道歉一点诚意都没有，“所以我在想啊，我们应该来场办公室聚会。”

绿间盯着他：“为什么。”

“你不知道吗？小赤司就快过生日了！”黄濑挥着双手叫道，“我们要给他庆祝！”

“真是个糟糕的主意，”绿间面无表情，“你难道没意识到赤司对年龄有多敏感吗？再加上这几年他一公分都没长？黄濑，你是在自掘坟墓。”

黄濑，这无畏的笨蛋，咧嘴笑着，用蹩脚的理由步步进攻：“喔，小绿间，别这么扫兴嘛！要是小赤司不想过生日，就改成圣诞派对好了！”

“我就算了，”绿间恼火地说，“滚出我的办公室，干活去。”

黄濑撅起了嘴，说：“好吧，那我去找小桃帮忙了。到时候菜单里没有小豆汤你可别生气哦！”

“做梦，”他对着蹦跶出了办公室的金发男人说道。黄濑有无穷无尽的精力，但不是每个人都有，至少绿间没有。有的时候，他甚至累得起不来床，但是想到一时的懒惰招致的后果，他还是得去上班。

电脑终于完成了加载。窗外，风雪漫无目的地吹过整座城市，为它披上了沉静得有些哀伤的白衣。

 

+

 

一天结束的时候，他又遇到了那个黑发男人。不知不觉地，他肩上的重担似乎减轻了，心也因为那人的微笑而躁动了起来。他今天穿的大衣比昨天厚，大概是为了抵御寒冷。他向黑子点了加白巧克力末的薄荷摩卡。绿间接过自己的茶，把零钱丢进放小费的碗里，然后和黑发男人一起走出了店门。

他们走过店铺门前。

他们在路口等待，肩膀又撞到了一起。

他们走下地铁站的阶梯，最后站在了相反方向的站台上。

十七分钟。

 

+

 

“好啦！”一周后，黄濑再次闯进了绿间的办公室，轻快地喊着，“我搞定啦！”

“如果你不是来交三天前就该交的那份提案的话，就不用说下去了。”绿发男人一边打字，一边威胁道。假期临近，这是人们最没心情工作的时候。圣诞节，假日和合家团聚近在眼前，没有什么人能集中精力，至少黄濑不行。

“我们诚挚地邀请您来参加冬日奇境晚会，请于十二月十九日晚六点前往Le Salle d’honneur*！”

绿间在眼睛后面眯起了眼，问：“你哪来的钱租宴会厅？”

黄濑眨眨眼睛：“别担心，我认识几个会计部的女孩子，她们很愿意帮我搞定这笔开支。”

“黄濑。”绿间拉下了脸。

“但是我也得回报她们！为了炒热气氛，嘛大家都知道像你这样扫兴的家伙在派对上被逼着社交的时候会变成什么样子——她们叫我保证这次可以带伴儿！

绿间的心窜到了嗓子眼：“什么？”

“这次可以带伴儿，”黄濑重复道，“就是说，你得带个约会对象和你一起去。”

“这——我——不行——”绿间结巴了。黄濑好笑地看了他一眼。

“呃，小绿间你还好吗？别担心约会的事，咱们这儿有好多小姑娘都想和你一起去呢！你其实真的挺帅的，尤其是不戴眼镜的时候！”

“不。”绿间从牙缝里挤出了一个字。黄濑又冲他眨了眨眼。

“喔，别害羞嘛小绿间！我可邀请你了哦，拿着这个信封，里面有两张入场券，那天好好打扮打扮，行吧！我回去干活了，拜拜！”

“黄濑！”绿间叫道，但金发男人已经冲出了房间，像个闪闪发光的节日精灵一样四处邀请别人去了。他不满地暗自希望赤司今天碰巧来他们部门巡视，拿起信封朝里看去，里面有一张华丽得倒胃口的邀请函，上面用曲里拐弯的字体写着时间、地点和着装要求。还有两张香槟色的入场券，设计风格也是一样的离谱。他的手指滑过第二张票，接着红着脸把它们都收进了包里。

一天结束时，他走进了咖啡馆。今天他迟到了一些，因为他在会议室B和销售部的人开了个会，最终升级成了一场动用了赤司的剪刀的吵架大赛。正因如此，那个黑发男人已经在点单了，加白巧克力末的蛋奶拿铁。他一如往常地对绿间笑了笑，而绿间却感觉黄濑给的邀请函在包里烧了起来。他紧张地清清嗓子，话就在嘴边，却又被大脑吼了回去，它问，你到底以为自己在做什么？

“绿间先生？”

黑子站在柜台后面，手里拿着他的茶，黑发男人在不远处好奇地看着他。他这才反应过来自己走神了。

“抱、抱歉。”他低声说着，走上前去付钱，留下小费，然后走出了门。

店铺。

十字路口。

楼梯，然后是地铁。

绿间回头看了一眼。

他恰好对上了那双银色的眼睛，只隔着两侧站台之间的几米距离。绿间的心融化了。他走进车厢时停留了一秒，直到车门完全关闭，才不情愿地离开了那双明亮的眸子，而地铁再一次地，把他们带向了完全相反的方向。

十七分钟。

 

+

 

“我受够上班了。”青峰喝着朗姆酒，含混地抱怨道。他松开了领带，把包扔在高脚椅下面，紫色的衬衫也解开了好几颗扣子，露出了胸膛。绿间这才想起，除了青峰在帝光的一家分公司工作之外，他对对方的职业生涯一无所知。他想，自己这个朋友是不是太不称职。

“根本没人欣赏我做的事情。操，他们连我的部门是干什么的都不知道。那些奸猾狡诈的家伙在食物链顶端坐收所有好处，我却要一天干九个小时活，奉承那群自大狂，然后呢？我到底干了什么？我到底为什么做这些事情？现在我只想静静。”

今晚的清酒很辣，酒吧很暖，但他的内心却仍是冰冷一片。

“我老爸老妈还在韩国度假，我却得加班赶我的项目。天啊，一给我妈打电话她就会唠叨我怎么还不结婚，然后问我怎么还没升职，还有——”

“青峰，”绿间突然打断了他。他感觉酒在胃里翻腾着，血管就像冰河，“我们是朋友吗 ？”

“嗯？”青峰斜了他一眼，“嘛，算是吧。我们好歹也一块喝了这么多酒了不是吗？”

“那你19号能和我一起去帝光的圣诞晚宴吗？”绿间努力把视线聚焦在面前晃荡的两个青峰之一的身上，“要是我不带个人，我同事不会放过我的。免费的，有吃的，还有酒，你跟我一起出现就行了。”

青峰看了他一会儿，耸了耸肩，喝干了杯中的酒：“行啊，免费的晚餐对吧？也能给假期添点乐子。”

绿间松了一口气。“谢谢。”他低声说，但正在要酒的青发男人恐怕没听到。他心里掠过一丝类似失望的情绪，但立刻又觉得自己太傻，因为是他先邀请青峰的，不是吗？

他想起了那个黑发男人，和他银色的双眼。

灯光昏暗的舞台上，钢琴师翻过一页乐谱，开始了下一首曲子。

 

+

 

宴会厅装修得华丽非常，闪亮的灯光和风雪大作的夜晚相当不协调。青峰在来之前才发现要穿礼服，惹出了不少麻烦，最后才勉强同意借绿间的旧衣服。他们打了辆车，车上一股陈年老酒和受潮香烟的味道，司机满嘴粗话，在车流里固执地靠着急转弯钻来钻去。

黄濑和会计部的女孩们今年确实卯足了劲儿，绿间都能预感到赤司会对这一切产生的怒气了。他的红发上司在人前从来都端着架子——说不定他还挺享受这种宴会——但是下次再上班的时候，他绝对会把绿间和黄濑生吞了。

“你们这群上流的人渣。”引座员帮他们脱下外套，服务生递上了一杯酒，青峰接过酒杯，说道。

“和我无关，”绿间喝了一大口酒，“我的同事对搞派对比对工作有热情多了。”

“是吗。”青峰窃笑着走进了舞厅。

女士们身着美丽的丝裙，披着飘逸的披肩。一色黑白礼服的男士们则显得正式得多，也拘谨得多。开胃小菜陆续上了桌，青峰把品尝每一样零食当成了自己的任务。弦乐四重奏的乐声四处飘荡，绿间模糊地想起，有几首肖邦的曲子他小时候还在学校的管弦乐队里演奏过。大厅似乎无边无际，不知道究竟有多少铺着紫丁香色桌布的桌子。

“他们为什么不多上一点？”青峰跟在绿间后面，津津有味地嚼着某种绿间不认识的西班牙小吃。

“这又不是正餐，白痴。”

“好吧，但我已经饿了。你说过有东西吃的。”

“你都没参加过商业活动吗？这些见面打招呼的程序必须要有，晚饭等会儿就上来了。”

“啧。”青峰哼了一声，又截住了一个端着法国奶酪的服务生。

大概半小时之后，一个市场部的同事走上了台，用欢快的声音请众人落座。青峰随口说了句她胸太小，被绿间在桌子底下踹了一脚。接着，气喘吁吁的黄濑冲了过来，一坐下就趴到了桌上。这张桌旁只有他们几人，绿间知道同为合伙人的绿间和黄濑也该坐这里，不过赤司还没出现，而黄濑应该是晚会的主持人之一。

“小绿间！”黄濑叫着扑向了绿间的座位，这金发男人就算穿着紫红色的礼服，系着明黄色的领结，也依然帅得要命，“快到点了！你不准备给我加加油吗？”

“去死。”绿间干脆地说，黄濑嚎叫了起来。

“太过分啦小绿间！我没法相信都这时候了你还这样对我——小赤司马上就来了！我好紧张！你觉得他会喜欢这个惊喜吗？好吧他一进来肯定就知道是怎么回事了，但这不是重点，总之……”

黄濑闭上了嘴。绿间抬起头，却发现对方目不转睛地看着的并不是自己，而是坐在右手边的青峰。青峰也直勾勾地看着黄濑，就像看见了天使下凡一般。

“嗯，嗨。”黄濑开了口，但青峰没有回应，至少，没有用语言回应。绿间惊慌地发现自己的朋友的某处已经蠢蠢欲动了，他的衣服还是借的，真是要命。

“我叫黄濑凉太。”黄濑回过神来，飞快地说道，同时伸出一只手，青峰犹豫地握住了它。

“青峰大辉。绿间找不到人，所以我和他一起来蹭饭吃了。”

“那——那很好啊！很高兴认识你！”黄濑热切地说，“我也找不人和我一起，所以把我姐姐叫来了！她以前也在帝光工作过，事实上我的工作就是她介绍的！”

“黄濑，你胡说八道什么呢。”绿间打断了他，“还有，你不是要准备见赤司吗？”

“什么？哦！哦，对啊！我还是先去准备一下吧，一会儿见！”黄濑笑着转过身跑向门口，手从青峰的手中滑了出来。青峰看着他的背影，脸上的表情跟脑袋上挨了一棒似的。绿间又踹了他一脚。

“噢！你又干什么！”  
“你穿着我的衣服，硬了。”绿间愤怒地说道。青峰眨眨眼，低下头，哼了一声。

“哦，哥们儿，你又没告诉我你同事这么性感！”

“黄濑不性感，他就是一个永远没法按时完成工作的巨婴。”绿间恼怒地说着，他的头已经开始疼了。

“瞎说，”青峰嘀咕着，远远地看着黄濑，“操，他的屁股真棒。”

“闭嘴！”绿间威胁道，但青峰还没反击，黄濑就跳上台，拿起了话筒。

“女士们先生们，欢迎我们敬爱的总裁，赤司征十郎！”

掌声在赤司上台时从宴会厅各处响起，他打扮入时，全身散发着权势和高贵的气息。绿间认出了降旗光树，赤司的丈夫，被赤司带上台的时候他还在发抖。可怜的人啊。

“谢谢，凉太。”赤司从黄濑手中接过了话筒，“天啊，天啊，这真是个惊喜。”

赤司讲话的时候，绿间走神了。之后黄濑也演讲了一番，青峰一直盯着他，毫不掩饰自己的欲望。晚饭开始又很快结束，绿间随口聊了聊天，和黄濑的姐姐打了招呼，还帮着让降旗冷静下来。然后那个定制的红色生日蛋糕被送了上来，还好黄濑采纳了绿间的意见，没有提年龄的事，只有一根蜡烛在蛋糕顶端摇曳着火光。唱完生日歌后，赤司吹熄了蜡烛，接着吻上了降旗，那个胆怯的男人也在全场的掌声中温柔地回吻了他。绿间感到自己的心里有种类似渴望的情绪在不安分地跳动着，他移开视线，想起了那个本可以和和他一起来这里的人。

他又坚持了两个小时，直到独自坐在桌前变得根本无法忍受为止。他拒绝了几个跳舞的邀约，喝光了杯中的酒，费了好大劲逮住了和黄濑一起准备偷偷开溜的青峰。

“你给我把衣服干洗了。”绿间怒道。青峰做了个鬼脸，连声说着“没问题”，黄濑在一旁兴高采烈地挥着手。

“晚安，小绿间！”

“要是你姐姐问你去哪了，我不会给你打掩护的！”绿间回击道，不过他心知自己的威胁没什么用，黄濑的姐姐正和虹村跳舞呢。他紧了紧大衣，和几个同事道了别，然后走进了暴风雪之中。这次他乘上的出租车里烟味没那么浓，但有一股烧焦的塑料的味道，交通状况还是那么糟，最后他不得不在公司附近下了车。寒风刺骨，他在雪中深一脚浅一脚地走着，鞋和裤脚都湿透了。今晚倒霉透顶——晨间占卜已经预测到了，巨蟹座今天是第十二位。

他走过理发店，戴眼镜的理发师和他的棕发妻子正在打扫卫生。书店早已打烊，餐馆空无一人，但甜品店还在深夜里开着门。绿间停下脚步，看向门前的霓虹灯，明亮的紫色和黄色勾勒出了“紫君和室仔的糖果市场”几个圆滚滚的大字。这条路他走了这么久，却一直只顾着看那个黑发男人，都没有留意过这里的店名。

他拉开门，走了进去。

室内很温暖，弥漫着香甜的味道。几个塑料箱整齐地排着，里面放满了各种各样的糖果，墙上的架子上摆满了罐子，里面是彩虹色的硬糖，收银台上放着棒棒糖，巧克力棒和苹果糖。绿间觉得自己要蛀牙了。

“唔，晚上好。”  
一片阴影笼罩了绿间，他吓得跳了起来，才发现有人站在他身后。一个身材高大，紫色头发扎在脑后的男人正俯视着他，一脸好奇。他穿着一件五彩斑斓的围裙，绿间觉得这大概是店里的制服。

“我吓到你了吗？”

“你差点把我吓死！”绿间抚着胸口，这么大个头的人怎么可能偷偷溜到他背后？

“喏，你心不在焉的嘛。”那人说道，他的语速缓慢，还带了几分孩子气。

“我没有。”绿间不满地说，但那人并不相信。

“不对，你脸上有那种表情，我能看出来。”

“我才没有什么表情！”

“那种缅怀逝去的爱的表情。”那人叹了口气，把手插进了围裙兜里。

“我没有爱上任何人。”绿间和他唱反调。

“不可能，”那人说，“室仔说每个人都在爱着另一个人，不过他可能有点太浪漫主义了……”

绿间的眉头拧在了一起。“很晚了，”他说着，慢慢地向门口走去，“我就不耽误你关店了，先走一步。”

“等一下。”那人说着，从兜里翻出了什么东西，递给了绿间。

“这是什么？”绿发男人问。

“喏，给你的。”店主说，好像这是世界上最明白的事情似的，“你不应该为爱上一个人伤心。”

“我没有爱上谁！”

“室仔说我的工作就是用甜食治愈受伤的心。我给被甩的女生巧克力，给哭泣的小孩棒棒糖，还给想跟妻子道歉的丈夫高级甜品。”

“我的心才没受什么伤！”绿间恼怒地抬起头来喊道，但那人并没被他吓住。他们僵持着，绿间气得冒烟，另一个人始终张着手。最后，绿间败下阵来，叹着气接过了店主手中的东西，说道：“好吧，谢谢。”

“唔，”男人慢悠悠地晃回了店里，“晚安。”

绿间摇摇头，走了出去。

他没有心碎。有什么理由呢？店主是个怪人，绿间很庆幸他之前没有造访过。

他走下通往地铁站的楼梯，幸好还赶得上最后一班地铁。他的脚冻僵了，脸颊毫无知觉，头发上沾满了半融化的雪。他走到站台边缘，今天只有他一个人在等车。绿间打了个哆嗦，然后摊开僵硬的手，不情愿地看向店主给他的东西。

那是一块白巧克力，放在透明的盒子里，外面还系了个红色的小蝴蝶结。

绿间看着它。

地铁啸叫着来了，走进车门的那一瞬间，绿间想明白了，自己要去的地方不是家。家不是一间空荡荡的公寓，在里面除了机械重复的日常之外没有别的事情好做；家不是每天醒来时沉得发闷的胸口，不是看着天花板，逼着自己从床上爬起来；家不是一个需要他渴望身边有一个人，需要他渴望摆脱孤独的地方。他站在回家的车上，穿着湿得一塌糊涂的礼服，胃里翻腾得难受，眼镜正从鼻梁上滑下来，心很痛。

他捏紧了手中的巧克力，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。

 

+

 

圣诞节来了又走了。青峰在电话里打了招呼，把衣服送了回来，还真干洗好了。黄濑兴致高涨地要再和青峰出去，绿间本来有点后悔把青峰带去宴会，不过后来发现黄濑终于找到释放过剩精力的办法了，又觉得还不错。

赤司礼节性地道了声节日快乐，顺便分派给了他几份要看的文件。绿间回以祝福，读完了文件，空出了一点时间看了看接下来的项目的草案，然后给家人打了个电话。他们都挺好的，妹妹在新的高中过得很愉快。他和她聊了几句，因为就算年龄差很大，她的冷静总能化解他的担心。

他工作，打扫卫生，和邻居打招呼，看雪花飘落，痛苦地瘫在沙发上。有些日子很艰难，也有些时候他能攒够力气把自己从床上拽起来。他在这两种状态之间游移不定，心里想着，自己是从什么时候起变得这样疲惫的。

 

+

 

一月初晴朗的早晨，因为刚刚结束的假期，绿间起晚了，他匆匆忙忙地爬起来，差点错过了晨间占卜。还好，在他脖子上挂着系了一半的领带，脚上穿着两只不一样的袜子，在公寓里东奔西跑的时候，节目开始了。

“早上好，听众们！新年新气象！今天，运势排名第一的是天蝎座！你一直梦想的事情会在今天实现哦！蝎子的幸运物是眼镜，多有智慧！接下来，第二名的是巨蟹座！”

绿间拎着正在收拾的公文包，从书房探出头来——今天可能还过得去。

“巨蟹们，最近日子可能不太好过，但不要害怕抓住改变生活的机会！你的幸运物是甜甜的巧克力！”

他停下了动作，手僵在了最后一叠文件上。在相框边上，就放着圣诞节前他从甜品店拿到的那块巧克力。它还好好地躺在盒子里，等待着谁将它拿起。绿间挣扎了一下，把它放进了公文包最外侧的口袋里，然后上班去了。

伊月把香料茶递给他，绿间像往常一样接了过来，但就在这时，他感觉这一切都似曾相识。

每一天，他都这样生活着，拒人于千里之外。没错，他是个内敛的人，但现在的问题是，他距离身边的人太远了，自己把自己孤立了出来。

绿间厌烦透了。

他想要改变。

他深吸了一口气，看着面前的咖啡师。

“早上好。”

伊月吓了一跳，显然没想到绿间会搭话。“早、早上好。”

绿间微鞠了一躬，说：“谢谢你的茶。”他一边说，一边付了钱和小费，然后快步穿过大厅走向电梯，留下伊月张着嘴呆呆地望着他的背影。

“小绿间！”绿间冲进办公室的同时，黄濑眼泪汪汪地来了，“等等，小绿间，先别赶我走，有个实习生把C组的文件放错地方了，我现在找不到它们了！半个小时之后就要开会但是我手上什么都没有！”

绿间在两人并排从门里挤了过去时捏了捏鼻梁。带实习生一直是工作中比较麻烦的部分。他把茶放下，打开电脑，给了黄濑一个安抚的眼神。

“好吧，给我一分钟开机，然后我们一起找档案。”

“诶？”黄濑瞪大眼睛，掉了下巴。

“你傻站着干什么？把笔电拿过来！你也得干活，明白吗？”

“没、没问题！”黄濑叫道，傻乎乎地敬了个礼，跑向了自己的办公室。绿间稍微摇了摇头，黄濑有时候很没脑子，但这件事不是他的错。不管怎样，绿间都得承认，即使计划赶不上变化，天也不会塌下来。事实上，比起圣诞节前，现在他感觉好多了。

“我回来啦！”黄濑抱着电脑喊道，“太谢谢你啦小绿间，没有你我真不知道该怎么办！”

“你肯定能活得好好的。”绿间不屑地说着，登陆了系统，“你可是给无所不知的赤司征十郎操办了一整场惊喜派对的人，天知道你怎么办到的。”

“哦，是啊，费了好大劲呢，降旗也帮了不少忙，”黄濑笑道，“对了，我还没谢谢你把小青峰介绍给我呢！他太棒了，特别有趣，而且器大活好——”

“你话太多了！”绿间怒道，红着脸朝黄濑丢了个订书机，但是被黄濑躲开了。

“呜，小绿间！你太过分了！”

“干你的活！”

“小绿间！你害羞了吗？！你脸红的样子好可爱！”

“闭嘴黄濑！”

 

+

 

下班的时间终于到了，绿间收拾好东西，乘电梯下楼，走进了咖啡馆。黑子正在调黑发男人的饮料，火神在擦角落里的桌子。绿间看着那人从钱包里抽出几张钞票，对黑子笑了笑，然后拿着加了棉花糖的薄荷味热巧克力转过身来，他眨了眨眼。

黑发男人像往常一样对他微笑——只是翘了翘嘴角，然后在绿间买饮料时，在门口停留了一会儿。

只不过，今天是不一样的。绿间不会再被动地看着机会溜走了。他和这个人肩并肩地走了几年，才终于明白，自己已经爱上了他。

绿间走上前去。

“下午好。”他对那人说，对方惊讶地抬起了头。黑子托着腮兴致盎然地看着，火神也在柜台后面盯着他们。

“下午好。”黑发男人说道，他的声音很和善，“今天天气不错。”

“是啊，”绿间推了推眼镜，“今天早上的阳光很好。”

那人笑着说：“感谢上天，这两天不像十二月份那会儿那么冷了。其实我特别怕冷，必须喝杯热的暖和暖和。”

“我发现你今天没放巧克力。”绿间说。那人咧嘴笑了，眼中闪过了一丝狡黠的光。

“哦，所以你知道我都点什么？”

“我每天都看到你。”绿间毫不掩饰地说，“我有注意过。请不要对我有不好的看法。”

“当然不会。”那人笑道，“我只是有点惊讶，你看起来很忙，总是想着自己的事情，我没想到你会注意到。黑子说他们今天没有巧克力了，所以我就用棉花糖代替了。”

“我带了巧克力，”绿间突然打开了包，“我，嗯，之前去了这条街头上的那家甜品店，不过我没有那么喜欢甜食，这是赠送的。”

他拿出那块白巧克力，男人惊喜地接过了它。

“哇，谢谢，真是巧啊。”

“啊，是啊……”绿间低声说着，走向柜台。黑子把红茶递给了他，他付了钱，放下小费，小声对柜台后的两人说了句晚上好。

“晚上好，绿间先生。”黑子笑着说。然后，绿间就和那个男人一起离开了咖啡馆。

“绿间，对吧？”在路上，黑发男人问道。他一手拿着杯子，向绿间伸出了另一只手，“高尾和成。很高兴正式认识你。”

“绿间真太郎。”绿间答道，“介意我问一下吗，只是好奇——你是什么星座的？”

“呃？天蝎座。”高尾的笑容让绿间的心跳快了起来，“你呢？”

“我是巨蟹座。”

“啊，那就是夏天出生的了。”高尾又笑了，绿间发现自己非常喜欢他的笑声，“我出生在冬天，但是之前也说过，我真的受不了这种天气。”

“那我们就走出去好了。”绿间建议道。高尾的银色眼睛用余光瞟着他，他走不动路了。高尾也停了下来，他们的目光纠缠着，好像被什么无形的东西拴住了似的。行人从他们身边走过，但他们只是站在人行道上，注视着彼此。

“我一直在想，”高尾开了口，声音柔软，“为什么我们一起走了这么多年，却没说话一句话呢？”

“我不知道，”绿间轻声回答，“但是我发现我不喜欢之前的生活……我想改变它，彻底改变。”

高尾笑得更开心了：“又一个巧合，我也是个做事彻底的人呢。”

他在跟我调情，绿间反应了过来。这一天完全偏离了他清晰从容的日常生活。

他喜欢这样。

“你今晚有时间吗？”绿间很镇定，因为不管结果如何，他都不会后悔，“愿意和我一起吃个晚饭吗？”

高尾低下了头，脸红红的。他转转手里的杯子，然后又抬起头来看向绿间，眼神温暖。

“当然，我很乐意和你共进晚餐。”

今晚他和高尾的相处不再只有十七分钟了。他一点都不介意。

 

+

 

不知从什么时候起，绿间下班的时候，高尾总在楼下咖啡厅的桌边等着他，桌上并排放着红茶和新品种的饮料。他们坐下来，点些牛角面包或饼干，聊聊一天里发生的事情，然后和黑子火神道晚安，离开大厦。两人都不想做饭的时候，他们就在街上那家意大利餐馆吃一点，也有些时候他们想吃甜食，就去那家甜品店，大个子和另外一个有泪痣的帅哥店主都很热情。

他们的地铁还是开往不同方向，但有时候高尾会跟着绿间上车，也有时候绿间坐上高尾那趟。车厢里还是挤满了愁眉苦脸的男人，忧心忡忡的女人和疲惫不堪的学生，但高尾总能用他的笑容和小动作让他忘记沉重的气氛。他们进进退退，一步步地渗入彼此的生活，直到有一天，绿间从身后搂住高尾的腰，问他想不想搬进来和自己住在一起。

现在，早晨醒来时，绿间面对的不再是天花板了，因为他抱着熟睡的高尾。高尾睡乱的发型很可怕，但身体很温暖，有些时候绿间会无法抗拒地在拥抱中又睡过去。他不再疲惫，也不再忧郁了。

高尾喜欢在绿间做饭时，看晨间占卜时，研究预算计划时，还有在这中间的任何时间黏上去吻他。他鼓励绿间在咖啡馆点别的东西，去看部新电影，请假在床上赖一天。他们的冬天融化成了春天，春天升温成了夏天，年复一年，几年之后，又是一个秋天，落叶纷飞，天气凉爽，黑子在菜单上加了南瓜拿铁，赤司请绿间和黄濑以及他们的另一半们去他家聚餐。

他们再也不会只相见十七分钟了。实际上，他们几乎形影不离，只与彼此相伴。绿间爱着高尾，高尾也爱着他。

“小真！”高尾在门口喊道，把正盯着桌上的东西看的绿间拉出了自己的思绪，“小真，吃晚饭了！”

“哦，高尾，我这就来。”

“好。”高尾笑着转了一圈，身上的围裙上写着“亲吻你的大厨”，这是黄濑送的礼物，“不过快一点啊，要不然小豆汤就凉了！”

“好，好。”绿间低声说道，深吸了一口气。他想了想多年以前那个孤独的冬天，还有他现在的生活。

他站了起来。

“小真！快来吃饭！”

“我来了。”

他拿起装着戒指的小盒子，把它藏在身后，走出了书房。

是时候走向新的开始了。


End file.
